10 Times Thank You
by Bramblerose4
Summary: A 10 part series detailing 5 times Rex said thank you to Noah and Noah said thank you to Rex. For Jessica499499 in response to her series 10 Touches. Will contain Noex, Pre-Noex, and Post-Noex. Most chapters will have a rating of K to T with one or two chapters rated M.
1. Thank You for Your Support

Story Title: 10 Times Thank You

Chapter title: Thank You for Your Support

Overall rating: M

Chapter rating: K

Words: 486

Pairings: None, Pre-Noex

Summary: Noah and Rex play basketball.

Dedication: For Jessica499499 because reasons!

Author's Note: Enjoy!

* * *

**Thank You for Your Support**

It surprises me that Rex doesn't hate basketball. He is so bad at it that he might do himself a favor and stop torturing himself with the sport.

I wince as Rex's next shooting attempt is an air ball. The ball arches too soon and misses the hoop by a good foot to a foot and a half.

Rex isn't bothered by it in the slightest. He just laughs at his poor attempt and runs after my basketball as bounces towards the grass. No matter how many times he misses, which is the majority of the time, he just appears to be more determined than ever to continue playing.

I guess that's Rex at his core though. He's never been one to give up on anything. Once he gets going there isn't much stopping him. It doesn't matter if it is taking down an Omega class EVO or failing to score points in a causal game against me.

I envy him his never give up attitude.

He turns to face me grinning as he pops the ball back into play.

The moment I catch the ball with both hands he is on me playing defense, his eyes concentrate on my hands, on the ball.

"Don't watch my hands," I tell him spreading my fingers over the ball's tread. "They can lie." I illustrate this point by reaching up as if I was about to shoot from where I stand. Just as I predict Rex jumps in an attempt to stop me, realizing too late that it is a faked shot.

I pivot onto my left foot and dart past him while he is still in the air. By the time his touches the ground the ball as left my hand and is arching towards the basket.

It hits the rim and ricochets off in a right angle.

"Well, they all can't be winners," I say trying to hide my disappointment. What better way to drive my point home than by making a three before Rex can blink?

"That was amazing!" Rex cheers after rescuing the ball. "You gotta show me that sweet move, Noe!"

I can feel an awkward smile tug over my face at Rex's enthusiasm. Even though the shot didn't work he is just as impressed as if it were buzzer beating score.

"I think you're the amazing one." It blurts out before I notice I've even spoken.

Rex pauses in his dribbling. He rests he ball on his hip as smirks at me, pleased by my praise. "Thanks, Noah. It's good to know I got someone rooting for me."

My face heats up in a blush. "Sure, anytime," I reply and hold my hands out, wordlessly asking for the ball, which Rex tosses to me. I drop it to the ground and slap it again once it springs back up. The steady rhythm of dribbling helps calm me. "Now, let me show you how I tricked you."

* * *

Chapter Two posted tomorrow! While you wait, go check out "10 Touches" by Jessica499499. There is a link to it on my profile page.


	2. Thank You for Being There

Story Title: 10 Times Thank You

Chapter title: Thank You for Being There

Overall rating: M

Chapter rating: K

Words: 1,006

Pairings: None, Pre-Noex

Summary: Noah finds out what Rex can do.

Dedication: For Jessica499499 because reasons!

Author's Note: Enjoy!

* * *

**Thank You for Being There  
**

During the first month Noah spent with Rex he was pretending to be his friend in order to control his impulsive side and report back to his boss, White Knight. Things were pretty uneventful. They normally went to the park by his house and took turns shooting his basketball.

They didn't talk about much as they ran around the court chasing the ball.

It was mostly Rex who did the talking. And Noah let him blow off steam about the "joys of working for Providence," as Rex often put it; making sure Noah was fully aware of much he really didn't enjoy being under surveillance twenty-four hours a day.

But one afternoon just as classes had just gotten out for the day and Noah was walking home when he heard a loud boom resonate followed by a caravan of white Providence drop ships flying overhead. Noah watched, open mouthed, as they disappeared behind the school building.

"They're landing in the diamond!" one of the students shouted.

There was a rush as a surge of students and faculty pressed forward to check out the spectacle.

Noah went with them. There was only one reason why Providence would show itself. There was an unstable EVO nearby.

He took out his phone to see if he could contact Rex but there was no reception. Strange, he thought. Did Providence have the means to block phone signals in case anyone tried to take footage of the carnage?

Noah flushed at his question. Of course they could. They could probably do a lot more than just block tower usage.

By the time he rounded the school to the sports fields. The basketball court, the soccer pitch, the tennis court, and the baseball diamond were all crawling with men in white suits. From what Noah could tell none of them were facing the gathering crowd.

Weapons drawn they moved in formation slowly, warily edging towards the diamond where a large EVO.

The EVO reminded Noah of a bull only it had tusks instead of horns. So, maybe a sort of crazy bull-boar hybrid?

"Hey, my phone's not working. I can't take a picture."

"Yours, too? I thought mine was just glitching."

It appeared Noah's suspicions were correct. Providence did have the means to do more than just block cell towers; somehow they could also prevent them from taking photos and capture video, too.

That's pretty scary, he thought. But it would explain why no one knows that their secret weapon is an uncontrollable teenager.

Noah pressed his lips together and tried not to look guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he was still connected to Providence and if it came out that he worked from them anything they did would come back to bite him.

His attention was drawn back to the field as the giant EVO pawed the ground with its hooves, tearing up the practice field.

This looks bad.

Suddenly the agents spread out creating an opening as three agents appeared. Excitement and relief coursed through Noah as he recognized the new figures. Their non-standard issue uniforms made it easy from him to spot Six, Bobo Ha-ha, and Noah's assignment as they walked onto the diamond.

"BATTER UP!"

Even from this distance Rex's voice reached the crowd. Noah couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling out of him. Rex's jokes where the worse he ever heard, ironically it made them funny.

A thrill of excitement raced Noah's pulse. This would be the first time since their impromptu trip to Abysus he was going to see Rex fight another EVO. Now that he was in the safety of distance he was looking forward to seeing what Rex can do.

It was over quickly. One moment Rex was standing there facing off with the EVO, most likely taunting it, and then it attacked.

Noah inhaled as Rex didn't move as the EVO rampaged towards him, tusks aimed right at him. He tried to remain calm trusting that the EVO crime fighter had a plan.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd as Rex built his gigantic metal fists and took the Bull-boar quite literally by the horns, stopping it in its tracks, though not before the EVO had pushed Rex the length of the field.

Gooseflesh blossomed over Noah's shoulders and arms as Rex's scream carried over the battlefield. Never had he heard such a sound before. It felt charged with power, primal and raw.

To everyone's amazement Rex then picked up the creature over his head and slammed it back down again, rendering it unconscious.

Rex had taken down an EVO all by himself. It was the coolest thing Noah had ever seen.

Based on the cheers of his fellow school mates it was the coolest thing they had ever seen, too.

Now that the show was over the teachers seemed to have come to their senses and started to usher the kids away. Noah had no choice but to listen. He really wanted to go over to talk to Rex but he knew that would go against his keeping the fact he worked for Providence on the down low. He compromised by telling himself that he would text Rex the moment the reception was restored.

He managed to wait until after he finished his Trig homework before he tried sending out a text. Rex answered immediately and Noah was able to tell him what he had wanted to if he had spoken to him on the scene.

_Nice take down 2day_

_U were there?_

_Yeah_

_Cool i thought it was ur hs. wasn't sure tho. Y didn't u pop over and say hi?_

_Wasn't allowed. + u were working. Anyway thanx 4 saving /most/ of the diamond_

_ur welcome jerk_

Noah chuckled. He thought that was the end of their conversation when his phone pinged with a new message.

_Wanna get a burger w/e?_

_Yeah where should we go?_

_Open da front door & I'll tell u_

Noah replied by grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.


	3. Thank You for Your Consideration

Story Title: 10 Times Thank You

Chapter title: Thank You for Your Consideration

Overall rating: M

Chapter rating: T for descriptions of self love.

Words: 1,285

Pairings: Pre-Noex, Noex

Summary: Unable to keep his growing crush on Noah at bay, Rex gives himself some release and gets caught by none other than the teen himself.

Dedication: For Jessica499499 because reasons!

Author's Note: Enjoy!

* * *

**Thank You for Your Consideration**

He started to gasp as he neared his end. His pace was fast and jerky. Rex whimpered out a cry when he came and groaned as his bed sheets became wet with his release.

With his heart hammering and the blood rushing in his ears Rex held his breath and listened for any sound from his best friend and temporary housemate. As construction continued at Providence HQ he had been shacked up with Noah until the work was done. He knew doing this kind of thing under the same roof as his crush was just inviting trouble, but being around Noah more than he ever had before only made his infatuation with him grow and after holding back for a week was he needed some way to find release.

When he didn't hear anything Rex sighed and lay on his back and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy the last few pulses of his orgasm.

His mind floated away in thought as his body relaxed. Rex shuddered as he imagined Noah rising from his bed and quietly climbing down the stairs and walking over to Rex's bed in the guest room. Of hearing him using the excuse of having a nightmare and asking if it would be alright if he stayed with him for a while. How he would make a joke about it but let Noah cuddle next to Rex for comfort. And Rex would hug him to his chest and inhale his scent.

Rex had almost drifted off to sleep when he felt a weight on the side of his bed.

"Rex." Noah asked, his voice was deep, but not with sleep. Rex knew what Noah sounded like when he was awoken too early. It was a groggily growling sound and Noah would slur his words together as if he were in a drunken stupor.

But the sound coming from the blond now was low and deep, husky even and his speech was clear "Rex, why did you do that and call out my name?"

Rex felt his heart jump into this throat and his stomach sink as if someone had kicked him in the stomach hard.

"No-Noah, I'm sorry," Rex defended sitting up quickly and fumbling for the lamp that hung above his head.

Noah wasn't facing him, instead his hands were clasped together and his head was bowed down staring at them.

Rex swallowed as he looked over at him. He was wearing only a muscle shirt and shorts. Noah's exposed skin as goose bumps appeared over his arms and legs.

Rex felt a flutter in his chest and looked away in shame. "I-I don't know what to say," Rex admitted and scratched the back of his neck from nerves.

"How long have you being doing that?"

Rex blushed deeply and opened his mouth to ask when Noah interrupted him.

"Have you been doing that for long, and why do you call out my name? Are you thinking about me while you do that? What are to thinking?"

"Noah."

Noah shifted his position so his knee was on the bed. "Do you think of anyone else while doing that? How often do you touch yourself? Do you wish your hand was mine? Are you in love with me or something? For how long have you been in love with me?"

"NOAH!" Rex shouted and cleared his throat when Noah quieted.

"So," Rex started and swallowed again and tried to start again. "I, uh, answer to some your questions," Rex looked up as he tried to remember which one Noah had asked first. "For a while now, about three or four weeks. I, um, call out your name because I AM thinking about you and I think about how nice it would be to touch you and to have you touch me back. I, uh, I once thought of Circe, but only once," Rex added quickly and held up his hands. "I don't know if I am in love with you yet, so yeah. I really don't remember the rest."

Noah raked a hand through his hair and Rex could see the deep red blush over his face.

"So, are we cool?" Rex asked as if this sad attempt of a conversation was enough.

"Um, just one more question," Noah asked as the hesitancy crept into his voice.

"Yes?" Rex asked feeling his chest constrict with desire.

"It's an odd one," Noah warned. "And it's more like a request."

"Oh, yeah?" Rex prompted feeling butterflies in his stomach.

"The next time you want to know how I f-feel, you can just uh, ask me and I might let you." Noah chuckled nervously and was unable to meet Rex's eye.

Rex couldn't believe his ears; did Noah just say what he thought he said?

"Noah, have you wanted..." Rex begun but was unable to continue.

He inhaled when Noah nodded.

"Yes, very much so," The poor blond looked like he was near tears as he looked at Rex. "I have wanted you for so long, but I never, never thought in a million-million years that you would ever _ever_ ever-"

"I get it, Noah." Rex said with a smirk. Noah's insecurity was something that Rex was familiar with dealing with. He reached out for the blond and took his Noah's hand in his. "I've wanted you to...obviously."

Noah grinned at that and Rex felt his heart swell.

"So, what do we do now?" Rex asked.

Noah's smile faltered. "I don't know."

"Can I hug you?" Rex asked feeling silly as the words left his mouth. "We don't have to do anything else, but I would like try it."

Noah pressed his lips together as he thought about it. "Okay," he agreed.

Rex tried not to show how excited he was and failed as he placed both hands on Noah's shoulders. He felt Noah stiffened at his touch as he brought him close, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Noah quickly warmed into the embrace and brought his hands up to cling to Rex.

A shudder went through Noah and Rex looked down to check on him at the same time that Noah turned his head towards Rex and their noses bumped and their lips skimmed over the other's.

Surprised by the sudden lip contact Rex jerked back but Noah followed him and pressed his lips to Rex's in a needy kiss.

Rex's hold on Noah tightened as he responded. Again and again they kissed until Noah lightly pushed him away.

"I think that's enough for tonight, don't you think?" Noah asked red faced and panting.

No, Rex wanted to say and continue on kissing Noah until his lips fell off.

He hadn't realized he said it out loud until Noah laughed. "Which is why it's the perfect time to stop. Always leave them wanting more."

"You are a tease."

"I'm not," he defended. "Well, maybe a little," he amended when Rex gave him a look. "But you have to admit this is a lot to take in. We have a lot to discuss, but not now. I have a test in the morning and need to sleep."

"Okay," Rex conceded but he was able to sneak one more kiss in

Before he left Noah turned back around.

"Noe?"

"Thank you," Noah said randomly.

"For what?"

"For being able to see me as someone you could feel that way towards."

Noah's words took Rex by surprise. Was he kidding? How could Rex not have been attracted to him? He was about to call him out on that, but when he looked at Noah he saw that his friend was being one hundred percent serious.

So Rex responded in kind. "It's my pleasure, Noe."


End file.
